The Case of the Desperate Nation
by Ms. Moonstar
Summary: ALTERNATE ENDING NOW UP! A Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century story. Inspector Beth Lestrade must save the city she loves and Sherlock Holmes! COMPLETED STORY
1. Chapter 1: Action on Baker Street

The Case of the Desperate Nation Part 1 by Ms. Neptune Holmes  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! Here is the first chapter of my Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century story. I hope you enjoy it. This story will be followed up with "The Case of the Past Inspector," a SH22/ Les Miserables crossover. Please read/review! Thanks P.S. SH22 does not belong to me. they are the property of the creators/writers of the cartoon show, as well as the DIC company. That being said, on with the show!  
  
The wet night was complete. The streets of London seemed luminescent in the darkness. A tall figure stood out in the light of an electrical standard, a shadow in the lamp.  
  
Sherlock Holmes walked down the boulevard towards his home of 221b Baker Street. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. Lifting his walking stick in self defense, "Who's there?!" he whispered harshly. Seeing no sign of anyone anywhere, he continued on. As he continued on, he saw a tall, thin, redheaded man standing at the corner.  
  
"Buy a watch, sir?"  
  
A shake of his head told the man that he was not interested and he continued down the sidewalk. The man persisted and began to follow him. "How 'bout a set a' tickets to the opera? a map?" He grabbed the detective's arm roughly. "Come on sir, please! I need the money!"  
  
Holmes' brows came together in anger. "Listen, young man. I am in a hurry. I don't know who you are, but I do not want any of your shenanigans, understand?" The detective's usually gentle tone was now rocky with frustration and irritation. Shocked, the man backed away from Holmes.  
  
Nodding to him then, he made his way down the street again. He had not gone far when the redheaded man caught up with him once more. "Sorry, Holmes, but this is my job."  
  
Holmes turned around at the sound and was punched directly in the ribs and stomach several times. Falling to the ground, clutching his midsection, he reached desperately for the cane that had dropped from his hand when he was attacked but it was too far out of reach.  
  
Holding down his victim's arm, the tall man reached into the coat pocket, pulling a needle from its depth. Holmes cried out, but the deed was soon done. Finishing his task, the man replaced the syringe in his coatpocket and ran around the corner and far from his victim's eyes.  
  
Holmes tried to stand, but his legs and every part of his body felt wobbly and unstable. Clutching his aching stomach and ribs, the detective slowly and shakily made his way to his flat on Baker Street. It seemed to take an eternity to climb the seventeen steps up to flat B. After he slowly turned the knob to the apartment, the rest of his strength seemed to seep from his body. Falling to the floor, he barely heard the heavy steps of the robotic compudroid Watson walking into the room.  
  
"Holmes!" he exclaimed kneeling beside his friend "What's wrong?"  
  
"P- poison," was all he could whisper before falling into the robot's arms, unconscious.  
  
  
  
To Be continued........ @^@ _ 


	2. Chapter 2: Of Explanations and announcem...

The Case of the Desperate Nation Part 2 by Ms. Neptune Holmes Disclaimer: None of the characters from Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century belong to me. They belong to the creators/writers of the show.  
  
The plot however IS mine. Please don't take it!  
  
A/N: Hi Everyone. Since I got a review (Thanks poptate12! ^_^ ) I decided to post the next chapter.  
  
I would at least five reviews before I can post chapter three. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
Inspector Lestrade stood in the kitchen of her tiny apartment, making herself a sandwhich before returning to her duty. Strolling to her couch, she was just about to sink her teeth into the sandwich when the holophone rang.  
  
"Oh, who could that be? I can't even get something into my stomach without being interrupted!" The holophone turned on automatically, displaying her partner, the compudroid she called Watson.  
  
"Lestrade, come quickly!" the droid looked panicked.  
  
"What happened?" she barked trying to hide her worry.  
  
"Holmes staggered into the house and just collasped. I examined him and found a puncture wound from a needle. I called Sir Evan Hargreaves to come over and examine Holmes' blood." Watson explained quickly.  
  
"I'll be right over." Her voice was firm, but she was trying hard to hide the concern that her dear friend was in danger. Leaving the sandwich on the coffee table and grabbing her keys, she left.  
  
**********************************************  
  
When Lestrade arrived on Baker Street, she noticed that a silver hovercar was set on the curb in front of the apartments where the detective lived. She made her way up to flat B and opened the door abruptly. Standing in the sitting room were the robot and a robust man with receding white hair who was wearing a white lab coat. The police inspector advanced towards the couch and saw Holmes lying there unconscious, shaking and twitching as though he was in pain.  
  
Sir Evan was the first to break the silence. "Hello again, Inspector Lestrade," said he, politely offering his hand to shake, which she took.  
  
"Hello. Have you determined what's in his system?" she questioned softly.  
  
"It looks like a poison from South America, something that the Native Americans used to kill enemies slowly. They were shot with it, then the victim would experience nightmares and fever until they died. They go in and out of consciousness at first, but then they lose consciousness completely and never come back out of it. Victims die three days after being shot with the poison. There was no known antidote for it back then, but I can try to break down the elements in the poison and see what I can do about making an antidote."  
  
"Thank you, Sir Evan," she said softly. The doctor smiled kindly and nodded.  
  
Suddenly, the screen of the computer came on, and all three recognized who was on it.  
  
"Attention, citizens of New London, this is Professor Moriarty. I have planted 4 bombs around New London and will detonate them and level the city if I do not receive fifty million credits by three days from now." Hargreaves and Watson gasped. "And this message is for you, Inspector Lestrade. If you want to save Sherlock Holmes' life, I want you to assure me that you will not pursue or arrest me for any crime I may commit. I will contact you personally for the confirmation. You have three days, ladies and gents. If you love your city, you will pay up. Have a nice evening." The last comment was followed by hideous laughter.  
  
The three occupants of the room could only stand in silent shock. What shook them from it was a feeble voice behind them.  
  
"Les-trade?"......  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Please Read and Review! Thank- you! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3: More Explanations and A Plan ...

The Case of the Desperate Nation Part 3 by Ms. Neptune Holmes Disclaimer: See chapter 1 A/N: Despite not getting any reviews for chapter two, I decided to go ahead and post Chapter 3.  
  
I'm begging you, please, PLEASE *GETS ON KNEES* PLEASE review and tell me what you think!  
  
*gets up from floor and brushes herself off.*  
  
That being said, on to chapter 2!  
  
"Lestrade?" Holmes's weak voice shattered the silence  
  
"Holmes!" She rushed over to the sofa, forgetting her composure and calmness. Her eyes were wide with fear. "What happened?"  
  
"Lestrade-" Watson was about to stop her, but the detective whispered, "No, you should know what happened." Looking from detective to inspector, the compudroid nodded to her, then said, "Continue Holmes."  
  
" I was walking down Baker Street when a red-headed man stopped me and tried to sell me something. I refused and walked on, the man followed me and I told him to clear off."  
  
After this, Holmes paused to take a breath and continued. "He backed away and I went on. He- came up from behind, and when I turned around, the  
  
man threw punches at me. I fell to the ground; he pinned my left arm with his left knee, and my other arm with his right hand. The red- headed man  
  
pulled out a syringe and injected what was in it, then he ran. I stumbled to my feet, and made my way up to the house. The last thing I heard was  
  
Watson asking me if I was all right; then I lost conciousness." Holmes shut his eyes after this explanation in exhaustion.  
  
"Holmes?" Lestrade said softly.  
  
The detective's dulled eyes opened slowly.  
  
"Moriarty got on the air somehow and said that if he didn't receive fifty million credits in three days, he'll detonate 4 bombs that he planted and destroy New London." " He also said that if I guarantee his freedom, he'll give us the antidote to the poison that's in your body. I won't stop until I have Moriarty caught."  
  
Holmes smiled and nodded. "You are the detective now, Lestrade. Good luck." And with that, he slipped away from the world again.  
  
Afterwards, the three turned from the couch. "What do we do now?" the compudroid asked.  
  
"What we do is wait. Watson, you stay with Holmes and monitor his condition. Sir Evan, I need for you to start working on the cure." The doctor nodded.  
  
"What are you going to do, Lestrade?" Watson asked.  
  
Walking to the door and opening it, she announced "I'm gonna start putting my plan into action."  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter 4: A Plan Put in Motion

The Case of the Desperate Nation Part 4 by Ms. Neptune Holmes  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1 Here we go with part 4! I want to thank Anneliese for her THREE reviews. ^_^  
  
Everyone else please feel free to post a review! *hint hint* Thanks and Enjoy!  
  
At nine the next morning, Lestrade entered Chief Inspector Charles Grayson's office, much to the gray-haired man's annoyance. "What now, Lestrade?" the chief inspector grumbled  
  
"Sir, I want you to approve Moriarty's demand for New Scotland Yard." she stated quickly.  
  
The older man looked at her with complete shock. "Have you gone completely crazy, Lestrade?" shouted Grayson "Why should we give in to his wants?"  
  
"Because it will be easier to track him and find out where he's hiding. I have a plan to do that."  
  
"Oh, zed, the world's coming to an end. Inspector Lestrade has a plan!" said the older man sarcastically.  
  
Lestrade ignored the remark and continued,  
  
"We tell him that we agree with his demands.Then, when he tells us where to put the money, we can track him to his hideaway and arrest him.. We can hide a tracker in the bag of money."  
  
"And what makes you think that Moriarty will fall for it, Lestrade?" the chief inspector questioned doubtfully.  
  
"Because Moriarty will send Fenwick to retrive the money, and I know that he would never think of looking for some kind of bug. It's old- fashioned, but it works. I'll stake my job that this will work."  
  
"Very well, Lestrade, I'll have this plan of yours put into action. But this had better work or it will be your job."  
  
"Don't worry, sir. It'll work," said Lestrade calmly, and with that, she left without another word. ********************************************  
  
At 8:00 that night at New Scotland Yard, Lestrade waited nervously for the large computer screen to turn on.  
  
She occasionaly glanced over at Chief Inspector Grayson. The look on his face said 'This had better work.'  
  
Closing her eyes she whispered to herself, 'Please, don't let this plan fail ."  
  
Her reverie was interrupted when the image of Professor James Moriarty came on the screen. "Good evening, Ms. Lestrade, Chief Grayson. How is Holmes?" he said with a short laugh  
  
"Just give tell us how to get to the antidote." Lestrade exclaimed hotly.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Lestrade, you must learn some patience." he said with a laugh. "First I get what I asked for."  
  
She looked at Grayson who nodded to her, then she turned her attention towards the screen. "New Scotland Yard agrees that you will not be pursued or arrested for any reason," she said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Now that wasn't so hard, was it, Lestrade?" He smiled evilly "Very well then, we will make the exchange. Meet me at Baker Street in twenty-four hours from now with the money. Good-night!" The screen went blank a moment later.  
  
"Chief Grayson, we'd better surrender the money," she said as she stared at the now-blank screen.  
  
I'll get it back, though. I swear it. And I will save Holmes as well, she vowed silently.  
  
To be continued..... 


	5. Chapter 5: Exchanges and defeats

The Case of the Desperate Nation Part 5 by Ms. Neptune Holmes Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 A/N: Hi everyone. Here is the 5th chapter to my fic. Hope you enjoy it. And thank-you to Sherlock Jr. for your review and constuctive critisism. P.S. Please don't forget to R/R! Thanks!  
  
Early the next morning, Lestrade drove to Baker Street. Entering apartment B, she saw Holmes stretched out on the sofa, a cold cloth lying against his forehead. Sir Evan was kneeling beside him, his back turned to her. Holmes's wrist was in the doctor's hand, who was taking his pulse.  
  
Turning to her, he smiled and said, "Good morning, Inspector Lestrade."  
  
"Mornin', Sir Evan," she replied with equal cheerfulness. she walked up to the couch. "How is he?" she asked quietly.  
  
With that, the elderly man's smile disappeared. He turned back to the man stretched out before him on the sofa.  
  
"Mr. Holmes's condition is in its final stages. He awoke for only a few minutes; then he fell unconcious again. He's been having nightmares, and  
  
Watson and I had to calm him down. I have isolated most of the serum in his body, I only have a few more elements in it."  
  
"I will get the antidote tonight. But I don't trust Moriarty for anything, so I need you to work on it. I know time is growing short...." her voice trailed off in thought.  
  
The old man looked at her and nodded, "I will do my best. I also have a friend of mine who studies poisons from plants helping me."  
  
Lestrade smiled. "Thank you, Sir Evan."  
  
Dusk came sooner than Inspector Lestrade expected and hoped. She clutched the leather bag tightly and bit her lip. She was waiting for Moriarty, or his minion to arrive and to pick up the money.  
  
She stood thinking of all that could go wrong. What if I don't get the antidote? she thought to herself. Or what if Sir Evans can't find the cure? No! I must think of New London, and Holmes.  
  
If she didn't give the money to Moriarty , New London was doomed.  
  
If she didn't get the counteractive to the serum in Holmes's body, he would die. Lestrade didn't want to satisfy Moriarty by giving in to him.  
  
She didn't want to lose Holmes because she didn't do anything.  
  
Lestrade didn't like to admit it, but she was truly fond of "the Great Detective." She had always regarded him as her hero, even in her youth. She would have hated to lose him now, after all they had been through. It was exciting to have him working with her, ever since that first day when he was brought back to life. Beth sighed as she saw the hovercraft coming towards Baker Street.  
  
This is it, she thought to herself again as the gray armored hover- vehicle landed on the street.  
  
Calming herself quickly, Lestrade watched as a orange-haired, grey- skinned, rat-like man stepped out of the craft. "Hiya, Fenwick, long time no see!" she said lightly.  
  
"Don't be cute with me, Yardie, just give me the money!" the scientist exclaimed hotly.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah!" Lestrade shook her index finger. "Hand over the antidote, then I'll give you this." She lifted the bag so he could see it.  
  
Angry, but determined to please his master, he threw the bottle to her, which she caught in her palm. She finished the transaction by tossing the leather bag to him.  
  
Laughing, the rat-like man said, "Pleasure doing business with you." Then he leapt back into the hovercraft and took off.  
  
Lestrade smiled as she looked at the tiny bottle. Turning into the building, she mounted the steps and was quickly transported to Holmes's apartment.  
  
Rushing through the door, she exclaimed loudly. "I've got it!"  
  
Watson rushed into the room. "What did you get, Lestrade?" The compudroid asked.  
  
"This!" She showed him the bottle.  
  
Watson rushed over to her, as well as Dr. Hargreaves. Both smiled as Hargreaves took the bottle from the inspector.  
  
All three walked over to the couch as the doctor took out an already sterile syringe and filled it with the liquid from the tiny vial.  
  
"We'll know in a few minutes if it works or not." He wiped the detective's wrist with antiseptic, then plunged the point of the needle home. Time seemed to seep by slowly.  
  
Three minutes went by, and the detective hadn't moved. The serum was a fake.  
  
Standing defeated, Lestrade shook with anger. "I'm going to find Moriarty. I'll make him give it to me."  
  
Walking out of the apartment, Watson and Sir Evans heard the door slam. Both looked at each other in shock.  
  
To be contiued. 


	6. Chapter 6: Death, Life and a Cure

The Case of the Desperate Nation Part 6 by Ms. Neptune Holmes Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
A/N: Hey guys, here's the sixth chapter! Thank-you Sherlock Jr. for your kind review.  
  
P.S. I'm sorry for the simple ending in this story. I really don't like it and if you have any suggestions on how I can improve it please let me know! Thanks and enjoy!  
  
Inspector Lestrade flew across New London, following a 3-D map of the city on her computer. A large red dot pulsed loudly, giving away the location of the tracer at a large portion of the Underground.  
  
"Gotcha!" the police inspector exclaimed triumphantly. Speeding up, she arrived in a matter of minutes.  
  
Cautiously, she got out of the cruiser, and made her way down the dilapidated steps to the abandoned subway. Turning on her illuminator, Lestrade noticed that the large, metal door was slightly open, and pushed on it. Beyond the door was only more darkness.  
  
He's waiting for me, maybe he knew about the tracer all along, she thought to herself.  
  
Calmly, Beth entered the deep, silent tunnel. She walked, hearing only her own footfalls. Lestrade reached another doorway. They were locked, but she was determined to get them open.  
  
"HEYA!" With a mighty kick and yell,the double doors flew open, and Lestrade again started down the corridor.  
  
Suddenly, she slipped on something, sending her flying. She landed on her back, and groaning, she picked up her illuminator to see what made her  
  
slide. In the bright light, Lestrade saw what she had slipped on: marbles! She snorted in disgust.  
  
"Very clever, Moriarty -- bravo," said she, clapping her hands.  
  
"I thought it was, Ms. Lestrade."  
  
She turned around to see whom the dark voice belonged to. It was Moriarty.  
  
"You're under arrest, Moriarty, and don't EVEN give me that Zedding crud about not having any authority in the Underground. I have a special warrant for you."  
  
She pulled out her ionizer, knowing that it would be a difficult arrest.  
  
Moriarty kicked the gun from her hand, knocking it from her. They leapt for the weapon, but Beth got her hand around it first.  
  
They fought for possession of her gun. Punching and kicking, they fought until Lestrade heard a clanging sound. Looking at him, she saw Moriarty's eyes roll back in his head, and watched him fall back onto the pavement, dead.  
  
Gasping at what she had done, Lestrade dropped to the ground as well and seized his wrist, hoping for a pulse; there was none.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized what had just happened. Moriarty was dead, and that meant that she could not get the cure for Holmes.  
  
That meant he would die too. She looked at her watch and observed the time. Twelve midnight -- it was too late.  
  
. She began to sob. Suddenly Lestrade heard her communicator beep. Composing herself quickly, she saw Professor Hargreaves on her screen.  
  
"Inspector Lestrade, you need to come to Baker Street. I made the antidote and injected it into Mr. Holmes just a minute ago. He'll be awake in a  
  
few minutes."  
  
"I'll be there right away," Beth exclaimed. She smiled as she exited the Underground and swiftly flew back to Holmes's apartment .  
  
(One more to go, folks) 


	7. Chapter 7: Questions, Answers, and Reviv...

The Case of the Desperate Nation Part 7 by Ms. Neptune Holmes Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Hey, everyone! Here's the last part of Desperate Nation. I wish to thank everyone who reviwewed. LotR addcts, Anneliese, Sherlock Jr. and popstate 12; thanks so much for your imput and comments. I really appreciate it! ^_^  
  
This story will be continued with the story "The Case of the Past Inspector" Where Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century meets Inspector Javert from "Les Miserables" It will be, pf course in the crossoever section under "Book Crossovers." That being said, Enjoy!  
  
Inspector Lestrade walked out of the abandoned subway in deep thought. Holmes was safe, he was going to live. But, how did he do it? Did the doctor figure out how to finish the serum? It doesn't matter, she thought to herself. What's important is that Holmes will survive.  
  
Jumping into the driver's seat, Beth was about to take off when she saw something from the corner of her eye.  
  
Looking out her window, she saw Fenwick holding the corpse of Moriarty in his arms. 'What is he doing with Moriarty's body?' she asked herself. 'Oh well, I don't really care what Fenwick's going to do. I need to get to Holmes.'  
  
She took off and sped to Baker Street, breaking all the air traffic regulations in the process.  
  
In five minutes, she arrived at Baker Street, and mounted the 17 steps again. In moments she had swung open the door to apartment B. A rather shocked Hargreaves and Watson stared at the police officer who stood, hair slightly disheveled, and clamoring to catch a good breath.  
  
But the shock wore off and Sir Evan smiled at her. "Good-evening, Inspector Lestrade, I'm glad you could be here. Mr. Holmes should be waking momentarily. He'll probably be weak for a few days, and his body will need to recover from the poison as well as the fever."  
  
Beth seemed to be at a loss for words. Finally, she asked, "How did you get it?" The rotund man looked puzzled. "The antidote, you mean? I had help, Watson's included."  
  
Just then they heard a moan resound from the sofa. Turning, they saw Holmes opening his eyes and trying to sit up, without much success.  
  
"Holmes! Are you all right?" Lestrade shouted, rushing to the detective's side again, and helped him lie back. "Lestrade?" his voice was feeble and quiet "Where am I? What happened?" "You mean you don't remember, Holmes?" She relayed the story to him again and at the end of the tale, she said "I ended up...." She didn't finish  
  
You....?" Watson inquired.  
  
"I sort of...killed him, by accident." The police inspector blushed slightly.  
  
Sir Evans smiled slightly as Watson said, "Well, now we will not have to worry about him anymore. But Holmes, you've been through a lot and do need your rest. Excuse us." The doctor and compudroid left, but Lestrade stayed behind. She knelt beside the sofa and looked up at Holmes, whose eyes were closed. "Holmes?" she whispered.  
  
"M-mmmm?" was the response.  
  
"I'm glad you're all right." There was silence, and then she continued "Holmes?" He did not answer.  
  
"Sleep well, Sherlock" she kissed his forehead tenderly, and headed for the door.  
  
Beth looked one more time at him before she called for lights off and shut the door behind her, leaving the silent room.  
  
The End??? 


	8. Author Notes

Author Notes  
  
Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this story  
I just wanted to remind everyone that the sequel to this will be in   
the book section under "Les Miserables" starting today.  
I'm not going to put it in the crossover section like I originally planned.  
Thanks again for your imput. See ya ^_^  
  
Ms. Neptune Holmes 


	9. Alternate Ending

The Case of The Desperate Nation: Alternate Ending (Part 1)  
  
A/N: Hello again everyone. After speaking to Jaka Ray, a reader, it was agreed that the ending chapter of this story was not a strong as the other chapters. So she came up with an alternate ending for it. Here it is.The story starts at one part of chapter 8. BTW: I would like to thank the two reviewers of my last chapter. I appreciate it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "You're under arrest, Moriarty, and don't EVEN give me that crud about not having any authority in the Underground. I have a special warrant for YOU." She pulled out her ionizer, knowing that it would be a difficult arrest.  
  
Moriarty kicked the gun from her hand, knocking it from her. They leapt for the weapon, but Beth got her hand around it first. They fought for possession of her gun. It was a hard fight, but it ended in Beth knocking the Napoleon of Crime unconcious with her gun. She moved closer to look for the antidote, but whirled around to find Fenwick charging her with a yell. Timing her attack carefully, Beth Lestrade sent a kick to Fenwick's middle, causing him to crash into his master and turning his ankle. "Give me the antidote, Fenwick!!" she snarled, "I dont wanna waste time searching for it. Give it to me now or else." Lestrade raised her ionizer threateningly.  
  
"Do your worst, Yardie!" Fenwick spat out as he grimaced in pain and slowly stood.  
  
"Fine!" she smiled bitterly. "A brain for a brain, eh, Fenwick?" and aimed at Moriarty.  
  
"Your wimpy ionizer won't do any good! Especially against James Moriarty!" The slimy Fenwick shouted triumphantly, edging carefully to the weapon on the table nearest him.  
  
"Dont move, you low life lizard! And this is not ordinary ionizer," her smile broadened, then set into a grim line as she realized every second was precious for Sher- Holmes, she corrected herself. Lestrade continued, "Oh no. I don't think thats good enough for the likes of you! I took the liberty of adding some of that poison of yours in my cartridges. Giving you a taste of your own medicine!!" She took careful aim at the body of Moriarty.  
  
Fenwick cried out and launched himself at Lestrade. In surprised self defense at Fenwick's loyalty and stupidity, Lestrade pulled the trigger. The poison was ejected into Fenwick and there was nothing she could do. As he crumpled senseless on the floor, Lestrade rumaged quickly through Moriarty's clothes. She found several vials, but only one which matched the description Sir Evan had vaguely surmised.  
  
"Guess this is it." Lestrade packed the vial away in her pocket, and to be safe took the others as well. And then she dashed back to save Holmes.  
  
As soon as she got to Holmes's Baker St. lodgings, she took the stairs 3 at a time and almost flattened Watson into the wall.  
  
"I've got it! The real thing!" She flushed triumphantly, holding the antidote up. Watson blinked. "But you're too late."  
  
Horror washed over Beth Lestrade like a wave. "Oh zed...Not it can't be!" Tears filled her eyes. I never got to tell him how I felt.... She turned away from Watson. Like Holmes, she prefered to hide her feelings from others..........  
  
Watson, concern in his voice, stuttered, "Why, Lestrade, you shouldn't be sad! You should be overjoyed that he-"  
  
Lestrade interuppted, furious at Watson's unthoughtfulness, "I thought I programmed you better than that, Watson! You're supposed to be his dearest friend! If he's dead"-it was so painful to admit!-"you should be mourning too!" Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't take it anymore and broke into silent sobs. She would've left out to the streets, but Watson's bulk was blocking her way to the door. She turned her back to the door, the door to Holmes' body..  
  
Watson's eyes registered suprise, "No! No no no, it's not like that! You- you dont- you dont understand! You-"  
  
"-were too late with the antidote." interuppted a quiet voice behind her. Lestrade turned to the door behind her to find herself face to face with Sherlock Holmes.  
  
"What? Zed, I- what is going on?!" Lestrade had never been more puzzled and overjoyed at the same time.  
  
She turned to Watson for an explanation. She was even more puzzled to find she didn't get one, for Watson seemed just as shocked as she was. "what in all of new london is going on here/!" She cried, ezasperated and regaining some of her old self. "How did you-" She now looked to Sherlock Holmes.  
  
He smiled. "eyes and brains, my dear Lestrade"-Zed, that sounds good, Lestrade thought to herself-"It's true that you were too late with the antidote, because the good Sir Evan came up with one moments before you were so good as to reduce our stairs to pieces with your rush..." His eyes twinkled mischeviously. It was obvious he was back to his old self.  
  
"But Watson-" Beth Lestrade was still confused. How could Watson have been so shocked at Holmes' appearence?  
  
"-thought he was still resting in bed!" remonstrated the droid. Holmes smiled his dazzling smile. A little weak, perhaps, but it was the same dazzling smile which lit up his eyes and the one Beth Lestrade found herself falling for......  
  
Days later, Sherlock Holmes was making a full recovery, although Sir Evan insisted he stay in his rooms at Baker Street to rest. And to make sure no further attacks would be made on him while his body was still recovering from the first poisoning. Holmes had consented reluctantly, on the condition that everybody visit him. "And bring presents too" he joked.  
  
So Lestrade visited him on the third day after the antidote was produced. She had spent the last few days preparing and going over what she would say to him. How would he take the tears she had shed when she believed him to be dead? She brought him flowers to hide her face behind in case she got too red..  
  
She found him pacing his room impatiently. He smiled when he saw her.  
  
"Ah Lestrade!" He cried," There are precisely five apples, two peaches, and 52 grapes in the fruit basket Grayson has sent me," he motioned to a large basket on the table. "I was about to count the stitches in the basket when you came, but now I shall count the petals on your delightful roses." And with that he gripped the flowers and set them down next to the basket before Lestrade could say otherwise. She was without cover now...  
  
Holmes plopped himself down in his chair and waved to another one for her. Lestrade sat down slowly, afraid to speak. There was an awkward selence which almost made Lestrade wish for an injection of poison before Holmes started, "so tell me about your little meeting with James Moriarty!" And so she did. When she finshed, Holmes nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"I have no doubt that, although he may have a blistering headache when he awakens, Moriarty is still at large. And Fenwick must've managed to get one of the numerous antidotes they must've had in their posession. It qould be of no use to check the building now. The birds have flown their coop and it was most likely only a temporary one."  
  
Another awkward silence began. It was again broken by Holmes, who said quietly, "And I thank you for the concern you showed for me. It wont be forgotten." Lestrade raised her eyes from the ground. Her face was only a foor away from his. John H. Watson's stories depicted his eyes as a watery gray. But as Beth Lestrade looked into those same eyes, she realized with a thril they were blue, with only flecks of gray. Watson evidentally had never been this close to his friend before. But the writer had been right in one respect. Sherlock Holmes' eyes were watery. But only because he was crying..  
  
Beth Lestrade was taken aback to find Sherlock Holmes crying. She didn't know what to do. It would be a confession of how she felt if she were to reach for his hand....... she was pondering doing this until Holmes muttered, "I do apologize, but I'm exhausted.. er. I'm sure you can show yourself out?" And with that he laid down on his sofa, being careful to turn his head toward the wall. She knelt beside the sofa and looked down at Holmes, whose eyes were closed. "Holmes?" she whispered.  
  
"M-mmmm?" was the response.  
  
"I'm glad you're all right." There was silence, and then she continued  
"Holmes?"  
  
He did not answer.  
  
"I love you." She kissed his forehead tenderly, and headed for the door.  
Beth looked one more time at him before she called for lights off and  
shut the door behind her, leaving the silent room.  
  
After she left, Holmes sat up abruptly, the full power of what she had  
just done sinking in, giving his stomach a flip and his body an uneasy  
feeling... He stayed still for a moment before standing and making a move  
to the door.  
  
But before he could do so all of New london was shaken by 4 large blasts.  
  
Lestrade rushed back through teh door, and into Holmes' arms. They stayed so for just a moment, and stepped apart.  
  
"Zed, what was that?!" Lestrade's eyes were full of fear.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, my dear Lestrade, I just hugged you.." Holmes said, confused that she didn't realize it.  
  
She shook her head violently, smiling to herself, "no no, the explosions!" Holmes flushed crimson and gained control of himself. "Moriarty's threat! I had forgotten it!"  
  
Lestrade paled. "But he said it would level all of New london." She whispered in horror.  
  
"That would include us, my dear Lestrade. And I can say with assurance that we are not dead." He swooped up his cape and cap, turning to Beth Lestrade. "Nothing that Sir Evan Hargreaves could say would keep me from investigating." And he strode to the stairs and out the door, his Scotland Yard companion close on his heels.....  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	10. Author Notes AGAIN!

The Case of the Desperate Nation (Author Notes)   
  
Hello all. Bad news boys and girls: That last chapter will be the last one for this story. SORRY!  
  
However, a sequel to 'Desperate Nation' is in the works via my friend, who so generously provided the alternate ending.   
  
Also, if you liked this fic, then I suggest MY sequel, A Les Miserables/SH22ND x-over, "The case of The Past Inspector."   
  
Till then bye!  
  
Ms. Neptune Holmes 


End file.
